


Adult time（abo）1.0

by Halo_36



Category: sp - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halo_36/pseuds/Halo_36
Summary: 5个Alpha和他们酒心巧克力味儿的omega
Kudos: 7





	Adult time（abo）1.0

刚刚结束一场全星盟的重大演习，其中以一队之力挑翻一个三级星球的"律"被顶头上司良心发现的赏了一周的假期，剩下的繁杂的文书工作被几个人默契又没良心的丢给了他们中最好说话的楼茶，交换的条件是要跑到h市来接他的心肝宝贝儿弟弟去基地过生日，听说楼茶鸽了弟弟好几年了。

老旧小区里的烧烤摊，从斑驳的墙缝里渗出人间的烟火味。老板站在小店门前的烤炉前，歪着脑袋眯着眼，嘴上叼着半截烟，哼着歪七扭八的小调，发黄的白汗衫卷着边夹在腋下，花花绿绿的沙滩裤松松垮垮的挂在腰间，一只脚翘起搓挠着另一只脚后跟，手上握着两把烤串，发出滋滋啦啦的诱人声响。  
路灯上乌泱泱的覆了一层不知名的虫，密密麻麻的。不时掉落在灯下的象棋盘上，被围的紧密的人群满不在意的弹开，“将军！”老迈的声音带着嘶哑的烟熏感，引起一阵欢呼。  
花坛周围围着一圈坐着小马扎的中年妇女，叽叽喳喳，絮絮叨叨着家长里短，骑着滑轮车的小孩子们呼啦啦的跑过去一片。

"给弟弟买礼物了么"秦甫拎起两串羊肉。  
"嗯"闻锦信点了点头"我问了楼茶的，他说弟弟肯定喜欢"  
"我买了最新款的全息头盔！"杨逍烁兴致勃勃的举起了油乎乎的手  
"卞桁呢？"  
.......  
卞桁接过秦甫递过来的鸡翅，撕了一大口肉，发出一声餍足的叹息。  
"这才是人该过的日子啊"  
.........  
四个人高马大的a围在一张油腻的小方桌旁，有一搭没一搭闲聊着，其中一个没骨头一样瘫坐着，惬意的看着小路上人来人往，神色舒服极了。

"呦呵，这都能叫我撞见"卞桁叼着鸡翅的签子嘴里含糊不清的说道，唇边泛起些冷笑。  
对面的闻锦信顺着卞桁的目光看过去，颇为不屑的哼了声"一个小贼罢了"  
秦甫垂着头一心一意的剥着小龙虾，动作变都没变。  
杨逍烁的嘴里塞的鼓鼓囊囊的，像个花栗鼠，闻言抬头瞄了一眼。

摊边的小路上，离着烧烤摊也就十几米的距离。一个瘦削的身影，一眼看上去就是未成年的omega，欲盖弥彰的套上了个长款的黑色风衣，带了个黑色棒球帽，帽沿还压的低低的，紧紧跟着前面挎着个大开口包的男人，一步不离。  
杨逍烁摇了摇头，小声嘟囔道"太蠢"  
这也就是旧小区内照明不好，大家都聚着闲谈没人注意，不然都用不上他们几个，普通人都能发现不对。

omega的手眼见已经要伸进前人的包里了，卞桁啧了一声，侧身弯腰捡起一个小石子，嗖的一下打在omega的膝弯处。

omega一个踉跄扑倒在地，前面背着个大包的先生听见声响连忙回头。  
“小梨？你怎么在这？”看起来有些年纪的先生把包放在一边，急急忙忙的蹲下身把omega扶起来。  
“老师我…我来这里吃烧烤，远远看着像您不太敢认，就跑回来看看，没想到绊了一跤”楼梨摔跪在水泥地上，掌心膝盖都蹭出了血痕，顿时眼泪汪汪的。

老师？这俩人还认识？在一旁暗自观察的几人有点意外。

“冒冒失失的，老师看看有没有事啊”男人皱着眉，半是心疼半是训斥。  
“没事儿，我结实"楼梨抬头冲着男人咧了下嘴角满不在意的说，墨绿色的眼睛里却是满满的慌乱。  
他明显感觉到摔倒前膝弯处传来尖锐的痛感，明白自己的行为肯定是败露了，余光瞥见不远处烧烤摊，座位上凶神恶煞的几个人目光不善的盯着自己，楼梨脸色煞白，生怕他们戳穿自己。

他抢着开口说道“诶对了老师！我刚看有人跟你后面贴着好久了！我以为你俩是一起的！这才没敢认，刚才跑过来想看看怎么回事，没想到绊到了，那人刚才跑了，是不是小偷啊”  
一口气快速的把这句话说完，楼梨感觉心跳快的要从胸腔里蹦出来。

听到omega的话，卞桁诧异的挑了下眉，长腿一翘，搭在一旁的台阶上，饶有趣味的盯着两人。  
“小偷？”男人有些惊奇，他警惕的朝四周看了看，然后对着楼梨说道"下次别这么直接冲上来，老师没什么东西好偷的"  
“没少”男人翻开自己的包，仔细检查了一遍。说完还拎出来一摞试卷对着楼梨抖了抖“这包里装的都是教案和卷子，虽然没啥值钱的。丢了也够烦的，今晚谢谢小梨啊"笑着揉了揉omega的脑袋，男人说。

楼梨脑袋垂的低低的，眼睛眨了眨，眨掉了泪花，轻轻嗯了一声。

目送老师远走，楼梨转身正对上烧烤摊的一桌人。他眼神淡然的撇过去，强装镇定的偏过了头，还伸手掸了掸大衣上的灰，自然的迈开步子就要离开。

“站那！"一声低沉的呵斥在这乱糟糟的夏夜，有着振聋发聩的气势，秦甫哐的放下酒杯  
“怎么？还熟人作案呢”语调懒散的尾音，卞桁不紧不慢的搭着腔。

楼梨深吸了一口气，心道该来的总会来的“没有犯罪事实，您让我站这也没用”虽然说的理直气壮，不难发现楼梨正害怕的微微打着颤，他强忍着心悸，依旧顺着自己的思路一条黑的捋下去“您也听到了，我老师的手提包里没有钱财”

“你还知道那是你老师？”一直冷眼旁观的闻锦信开口道。“没有钱你去偷什么”声音冰冷的一下把楼梨拽进了冰窟里。

“我没有”听着omega这条里清晰且强词夺理的狡辩，卞桁不着调的笑容敛了些，生出了点真情实感的火气。

“你们没资格过问我的事情，我也没义务回答”楼梨这时候还在火上浇油，目光倔强。

本来想教育两句就过去的几人此时都不约而同的改了主意，他们交流了下眼神，发现都很乐意把这个夏夜的小插曲奏下去。  
“小鬼，知道高阶惩戒权么”卞桁皮笑肉不笑的盯着面前的omega。

楼梨一惊。高阶惩戒权是帝国少将及以上的将领被赋予教育未成年omega的权利，等同于父兄 ，同时拥有量刑权和行刑权。  
说是这么说，但又几个高级将领闲的无聊去教育未成年omega。  
楼梨心存侥幸，不安地抿了下嘴唇。

“好不容易今天休假，就撞到这个，感觉我国未来omega教育质量堪忧啊”杨逍烁拄着脑袋，嗤笑道，从胸口口袋里拎出来一个兵符。

过了好一阵才找回自己的呼吸，楼梨慌张的大脑一片空白，他从没想过自己偷个试卷会撞到高阶将领的手里。

“公用惩戒室，我想想。刚才路过是不是有一个”  
公用惩戒室是用来大人们用来惩罚随处胡闹的omega的。隔几条街就有一个，堪称omega们的童年噩梦，工具和药品一应俱全，定期消毒，只要alpha和omega的ID刷进去显示允许惩戒就可以使用。可长大了一般家庭都会给在外面的omega留点面子，进公用惩戒室是个很丢人的事情。  
楼梨今年16岁。

楼梨的小脸吓得煞白，如果他说的是真的。高阶将领的id卡绝对能刷开公用惩戒室的门。  
从窒息中回过神来的楼梨慌不择路，转身就要跑，被卞桁一把拽住，扛在肩上。大手毫不客气狠狠甩了几巴掌，轻而易举的听见了身上omega的哭叫，卞桁充耳不闻。

\-----------------------------------------------

惩戒室的灯光打的很足，方正的小房间内一览无余，压迫感十足。  
棒球帽在不断的挣扎中已经掉落，被杨逍烁拎在指尖漫不经心的转着。

拼命哭叫的omega并没有得到多少怜悯，反而因为激烈的反抗而被愈发牢固的禁锢在卞桁肩头，时不时的得到几下重重的巴掌。  
"你放开我！"楼梨用拳头砸在卞桁的宽厚的腰背，长时间的倒挂让他头脑充血，除了羞恼还有无法纾解的恐慌。

就像扔个大麻袋一样，卞桁随手把楼梨抛给了秦甫，被秦甫稳稳接住放在地上，却还是吓得惊声尖叫。

被四个顶尖的alpha团团围住，惩罚还未正式开始，楼梨已经哭的稀里哗啦，柔软的黑发软趴趴的贴在额头上，衬的肌肤有些惊人的白。一双墨绿的杏眼被泪水浸的泛着黝黑，鼻头脸颊连带着耳根都哭出了恼人的潮红，他极力的控制住自己的抽噎，不想让自己显得那么丢人，却又忿忿不平的盯着卞桁等人，又害怕又不服。

卞桁就着灯光这才瞅见omega这熟悉的墨绿色的眼珠子，心底浮出一个恐怖的想法，他惊恐的看向身边的闻锦信，却见他也蹙眉盯着omega看，预感越来越不好。

"你叫什么"闻锦信的语气平静又冷漠，听不出内心的血腥风雨。

"要打就打，哪来那么多废话"似乎有些破罐子破摔，楼梨此时完全没有在老师面前的乖巧懂事，也没有被抓现行时的狡猾机灵。omega包裹在漂亮柔软外壳下叛逆的灵魂张牙舞爪的探出头。

"不会好好说话是么"闻锦信向来是最重规矩的那一个，听到这话，他浑身上下气压骤降，脸上明显镀上一层冰霜。他向前一步捏住楼梨的下巴，用力将他掰的抬起头。

"我好好说话你听不懂是么"谁也不知道这个小omega哪来的勇气，但他又的确对着这个帝国顶尖医疗师如此出言不逊。  
站在闻锦信身后的杨逍烁惊奇的瞪大了眼睛，而后又要笑不笑的憋着幸灾乐祸把头偏到了一边，简直要为这omega的勇气不合时宜的叫声好。

闻锦信眼神瞬间沉下来，瞳孔里清晰的映出了omega这幅欠揍的模样，他高高扬起另一只手。

被秦甫眼疾手快的握住手腕，闻锦信的巴掌停在楼梨脸蛋儿两厘米左右的位置。楼梨呆呆的愣在那里，闻锦信不满的看向秦甫，后者低垂着眼不动声色的摇了摇头，闻锦信面无表情的收回手，淡淡的撇了楼梨一眼，甩开秦甫的手腕，转身走向屋子另一边。

秦甫握了下被震麻的虎口，对着omega沉声道"说话"

似乎是被闻锦信吓到了，楼梨咬了咬嘴唇，不情不愿的开口"楼梨"

听言，alpha们互相交换了一个"最坏的情况发生了"的眼神，一时不知道该怎么进行下去。

没错，这个大庭广众之下把手伸进老师挎包里的，对着他们毫无悔改之意的omega，就是他们的队友,——楼茶的亲弟弟，也是他们此行集体出动来接的小祖宗，同时是楼茶口中年级第一，骄傲肆意，乖巧漂亮的omega。

生活在狼多肉基本没有的军队，队里几个人对omega全部的美好幻想基本都来自于楼茶的转述。  
听说omega弟弟可以在看电视的时候整个搂在怀里。  
听说omega弟弟早上起床软软糯糯的奶音可以杀人。  
听说omega弟弟犯错了会老老实实站在你面前哭唧唧的说对不起。  
听说omega弟弟能在你疲惫的加班深夜给你送一杯热咖啡。  
听说omega弟弟会动不动的跟哥哥嘟嘴要抱抱。  
听说omega弟弟能坐在腿上赖赖唧唧的撒娇。  
........

四人心情复杂的看着面前这个即使哭的我见犹怜但也格外气人的omega，不约而同的保持了沉默，有些幻想破灭的生无可恋，简直想把远在基地的楼茶揪过来自己解决这尴尬的局面。  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"咳咳"卞桁清了清嗓子，打破了僵局，他扫视了一下几个队友，开口道"我们动手还是您自己趴好？"

楼梨低头死死的盯着自己脚尖，露着一个倔强的发旋儿，一言不发。  
卞桁他们有心放水却也因这死不悔改的态度生出了火气。  
多年出生入死的队友，混的比亲人都亲，楼茶的弟弟就是他们的弟弟，帮着教育教育没什么不好，落他们手里总比将来在外面的吃亏强。

卞桁笑了笑，眼睛里却谈不上什么愉悦，他用胳膊肘怼了下站的板板正正的秦甫，秦甫对着他点了点头。

秦甫几步走到房间中央的皮质长凳边坐下，这是房间内最柔软的刑凳，有两人宽，正常应该把受刑者绑在刑凳上，但出于对弟弟的特殊对待，秦甫决定让小孩儿舒服点。

楼梨被卞桁一手拎过来，挂在卞桁手臂上像条脱水的活鱼。  
omega柔软的腰肢被牢牢扣在大手里，秦甫调整好姿势，任腿上omega的挣扎巍然不动。

卞桁绕到另一侧对着楼梨的脸蹲下，兴致勃勃的看着omega哭的惨兮兮的小脸。  
"这可是在我们秦甫少将怀里受罚的殊荣啊，感觉如何"

楼梨把头偏过去，抽抽嗒嗒的不回话。  
卞桁倒也不恼，自顾自的说了下去。"我想想啊，偷窃未遂，给你个三级惩戒怎么样？200下打屁股，60下抽屁眼对么宝贝儿"故意说了极其露骨的词汇，羞的omega从头红到了脚。

沉默了一会，明显感觉怀中的omega颤抖的幅度越来越大，秦甫有些无语的撇了眼莫名其妙有些兴奋的卞桁。  
卞桁不在意的耸了耸肩，继续继续询问着  
“长官问话要认真回答啊，万一我一个不开心惩罚升级了怎么办”

楼梨显然是要将沉默的反抗贯彻执行，卞桁有些耐心告罄，养过小孩儿的都知道，小孩最让人生气的反倒不是顶嘴，而是三棒子打不出一个屁。  
他不开心的瘪瘪嘴，"那好吧，让我们恭喜楼梨小朋友给自己赢得了姜条的附加刑"  
还刻意又做作的拍了两下手。

"先去拿惩戒棒吧"打断了卞桁继续吓唬小孩的恶趣味，秦甫开口道。

不远处的杨逍烁打开手边的黑色漆皮箱，边挑拣边问着"2根黑的3根白的对么？"  
"是哦，一根黑的意味着打屁股100下，一根白的是抽臀缝20下呢"卞桁站在旁边阴阳怪气的接着话。  
秦甫顺顺利利的扯下了本来就被楼梨挣扎的松松垮垮的裤子，挂在脚踝处，楼梨不安的蹬了蹬腿，身后的杨逍烁拽着一团的裤子甩到一边。

秦甫膝盖一顶，楼梨的腰臀高高翘起，细白的双腿欲盖弥彰的紧紧并着，却呈现出一种任人宰割的无力。屁股上被卞桁先前拍的几巴掌红痕未消，突兀的印着，臀肉不自觉的颤抖着，哆哆嗦嗦的表露着主人的恐慌。

杨逍烁把合起来两指粗的几根树脂棍递给秦甫，后者握在手心预警的在楼梨的臀上拍了两下。

秦甫粗砺的掌心有着厚厚的老茧，摩挲在楼梨娇嫩的皮肤上激的表面浮起一层细小的颗粒。厚重的大手不由分说的掰开莹白的两瓣，露出隐秘的地界，嫩红的小屁眼不安的翕动着。  
虽然高阶帝国将领对未成年的omega享有最高权限的惩戒权，等同于父兄。对omega的惩戒也不会带任何情色意味，秦甫还是错开了目光，喉结微微滚动。

"我不要！不要！塞不下呜呜呜呜呜呜"  
楼梨被宠坏了，他从来没进过惩戒室，不管是家里的还是公共的，对待惩罚也从来只是一种不喜欢但不惧怕的程度，犯的错都是小打小闹，被打打屁股嘛，没什么大不了。再加上从小长的好看学习又好，家里的alpha哥哥几年回来一次，回来恨不得把天上的星星都给他摘下来。  
好像现在才有了死到临头的感觉，酥酥麻麻的凉风让私密处第一次见了光，还如此有突破性的当着4个alpha的面。  
楼梨开始拼命地甩着腰，痴心妄想的想要挣脱开，哭声愈发可怜起来，臀肉跟着疯狂的摇晃，构成了一幅让人血脉喷张的美景。

"你可以的，你什么不敢做"卞桁满眼恶劣的笑意，唯恐天下不乱在一旁甩着鞭花。"3级惩戒本该是公开的，已经很心疼你了"

楼梨此时一无暇顾忌卞桁说些什么，不然他一定会糊他一脸，四个alpha围着，和公开惩戒有区别么？

顺着冰凉的润滑剂，一根又一根的树脂棒塞进身后，塞到第3根的时候楼梨开始大声的哭叫起来，小小的褶皱一点点被撑开，他徒劳无功的缩紧着后穴，陌生的，被撑的满满当当的感觉让他恐慌的窒息"我知道错好了！！不要了！！呜呜呜呜呜呜。"  
可第四个，第五个还是如约而至。


End file.
